Ataduras
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Lo has intentado, en más de una ocasión, pero al final siempre fallas, te es imposible separarte de él, después de todo sabes que tú también lo necesitas, él te da un propósito.


Mi es feliz, mi primer fic de Pandora Hearts, no hay vinculación y está en segunda persona. Según yo contiene spoilers del manga.

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts no me pertenece es de Jun Mochizuki

*|*|*|*

Ataduras

*|*|*|*

Lo has intentado, en más de una ocasión, pero al final siempre fallas, te es imposible separarte de él, después de todo sabes que tú también lo necesitas, él te da un propósito.

*|*|*|*

El inclemente y helado clima no se apiada de ti ni de la figura a la que te aferras, le contemplas; en más de una ocasión has intentado dejarle atrás, pero te es imposible, consciente de que eres lo único que él tiene y lo mucho que depende de ti. En el fondo lo admites, también es lo que tú tienes; te hace sentir útil, necesario y no perderte. Te da un propósito.

El viento les azota con crueldad, lo sientes temblar y le abrazas con mayor fuerza. Observas a tu alrededor, a lo lejos transita la multitud presurosa, abrigada, ansiosa por llegar a su hogar —seguramente cálido—. Te molesta. Seguro estás de lo fiera que se vuelve tu mirada ¿cómo no? con lo que has tenido que soportar, dado que si no les ignoran, se alejan con terror, murmuran esas clásicas y fastidiosas palabras:

Maldito.

Ojos malditos.

Para ti es todo lo contrario, les regresas sus palabras con ferocidad que no reconoces, que encuentras tan propia y ajena.

Sientes el movimiento de su cuerpo, ya despertó, te mira y sonríe, luciendo sumamente tierno. Encantador. No logras entender por qué lo rechazan, ¿qué más da el color de sus ojos? ¿Cómo pueden creer una infundada superstición? Respondes el gesto. Sus pequeños brazos te rodean y se aferran a ti.

Te empiezas a adormilar, ya no sientes el hambre de hace unas horas y apenas eres consciente del propio temblor corporal. Cierras los ojos, no tienes ganas de responder a su desesperado llamado, es tu turno de dormir, de descansar por un breve lapso, de liberarte. Quieres decírselo pero las palabras se niegan a salir, ni siquiera su grito te hace reaccionar. Has perdido la fuerza de agarre.

El sonido te llega casi como un eco, lejano, ¿acaso son unos pasos? quieres abrir los ojos y comprobarlo, pero tus parpados están pesados. Sin saber cómo, lo haces, encontrándote con unos esmeraldas ojos, que te contemplan con preocupación, alcanzas a oír un suave timbre pero ya no eres capaz te entender lo que dice. Parece ser que te han levantado, se siente cálido, pacífico, cómodo.

Ya no quieres moverte. Por fin te has podido dormir, soñando con ese gesto tan hermoso, del rubio poseedor de tan bellos y verdes orbes.

Sentiste un desconocido movimiento, abriste los ojos lentamente, percatándote de los brazos que te rodeaban, una suave y varonil voz te indicó que descansaras sin preocuparte de nada, que tu hermano estaba a un lado, a penas lo notaste regresaste al mundo de los sueños.

A lo lejos se escucha una discusión, te llegan las palabras que suenan molestas, entiendes que le reprochan "algo" de unos niños, del por qué están ahí y qué piensa hacer con ellos. La espera te hace dudar, estás al pendiente sin querer abrir los ojos, algo en tu interior teme lo efímero de esa paz. La respuesta te alegra, piensa ¡cuidarlos!, ¡hacerse cargo! Inmediatamente la negación de la desconocida voz "solo el de cabello oscuro, no el maldito". Nuevamente esas palabras, te enojas, enderezándote con brusquedad, siendo consciente de un lujo en tu entorno que te parece increíble.

Quieres irte, por nada te separarías de tu hermano, lo buscas con la mirada y lo ves con sus ojitos cerrados, descansando en la misma cama en la que estás.

Te pierdes de las palabras, ya no les encuentras sentido, sin embargo, consideras aceptar la separación. No. Te es imposible, siempre fallas.

La puerta se abre, sorprendiéndote, provocando un respingo. Te pones a la defensiva al sentir la pesada mirada del hombre, que murmura algo y se aleja. Antes de ponerte de pie, aparece el rubio con el que soñaste, su sonrisa te sorprende y rompe tus defensas, bajas la mirada apenado, preguntándote el por qué de tu reacción.

—Mi nombre es Jack y a partir de hoy te cuidaré a ti y tu hermano, pequeño— inmediatamente alzas la mirada, agradecido, feliz.

—Gilberto— le respondiste.

*|*|*|*

Gracias por leer

Besos

~Adoración U.I~


End file.
